As The Snow Falls
by FOXZILA44
Summary: Swirlstar of SnowClan has had his fair troubles with BlizzardClan. As the clan pushes his borders through prey stealing so close to leafbare, however, he knows that they won't back down. With Brightspots, a blind she-cat retired early, the only one by his side for his troubles, he is able to discover more than he bargained for. Old characters used, so expect bad names. T for gore.
1. I

Leafbare's grip had began to descend upon the clans. The air's becoming iciness was present upon the thin sheets of frost coating the river, as well as the camp's grounds. Swirlstar's dense pelt was able to keep out the brunt of the cold, but even he couldn't suppress a shiver as his paws touched the icy coat on the grounds outside his den.

He longed to do nothing more than curl back up within the warm confines of his den, but it was already nearing sunhigh. Cats milled around the camp, whether it be through waking up, eating, or simply sharing tongues to warm themselves up. Goldtail sat outside the nursery, watching Lionkit and Poppykit wrestle each other not too far from the den.

The two were nearly six moons. They'd be apprenticed soon, and Swirlstar couldn't be more delighted. No apprentices meant no new warriors, and that meant the younger warriors would have to take on the duties that apprentices normally would perform. They would gripe and complain about it, but Swirlstar respected them still complying nonetheless. Searching for ticks on an elder's pelt wasn't the ideal way to spend your time as a warrior.

He nimbly leapt down from the cliff his den lay in, trotting over to where Brokensoul was organizing patrols. The sunhigh one would depart soon, and Swirlstar wanted to be there to check the borders with BlizzardClan. "Applefur, you can take a patrol with Blazingshade and Spidernose up to BlizzardClan border." The leader heard Brokensoul announce as he approached.

"Actually, I'd like to lead the patrol." Swirlstar interjected, dipping his head in greeting to the mottle of cats. Brokensoul lifted his ears, dipping his own dark colored head in greeting, obliging to his request.

"Right, then. Applefur, you can lead the patrol along the RainClan border. Take Frostshade and Tawnysplots." The deputy rearranged. Swirlstar raised his tail, meowing for his patrol to follow him, and was off through the camp barrier. Outside the barricaded walls, it felt even colder under the foliage of the forest. The brown marbled tabby suppressed a shiver as he stepped into a small puddle, foot plunged into icy waters. He wove through the trees and bushes at a brisk pace, the two toms behind him following his steps verbatim.

As they approached the border, the forest only became thicker, and darker. The scent ahead strongly smelled of SnowClan, but also the acrid, unpleasant scent of BlizzardClan. Upon reflex, he grimaced, fur prickling faintly. Halting at the border, he gazed across, searching for any cats, but found none. "Scope the border. Make sure there's no scent inside our own lines." He ordered the two warriors, both of which bolted off without another word. Swirlstar sprayed his scent, then marched up and down a small stretch of land, jaws slightly parted to take in anything.

"Swirlstar!" His head shot up, ears perking. A flicker of red and black caught his eyes from above, revealing itself to be Blazingshade as he dropped from the tree, shaking out his pelt. Swirlstar trotted over to where the warrior was, and halted instantly as the musty scent of BlizzardClan bathed his tongue. His lips curled slightly. "You smell it too, right? I tracked it all the way up the tree. Could smell blood on a branch, so it was obvious they made their kill on our land."

"What was it?" Swirlstar asked, forcing his fur to lie flat.

"Squirrel. They may have chased it over from their border." Blazingshade reported, and the SnowClan leader snorted, giving a curt lash of his tail.

"I had a feeling this would happen." He grumbled, turning away, beckoning for the red and black striped tom to follow him as he strode to where Spidernose was. He was disappointed in Oakstar, to say the least. He assumed that after Jaggedstar's death, BlizzardClan wouldn't be as… Tyrannical. Would be able to curb their bloodthirsty, rule-breaking ways. It didn't seem so, however. They hadn't made any truly disturbing or worrying advances, but with leafbare so near, every piece of prey taken from SnowClan was seen as a huge injustice in Swirlstar's eyes. Not only were they blatantly ignoring the warrior code, but it could cause big trouble for SnowClan if they were to go hungry.

No sooner had found Spidernose. The black and brown tom had nothing to report, leaving them to take their leave back to camp. Distraught, Swirlstar wasn't sure what to do. If he tried to talk to BlizzardClan about the incident, they would likely call them liars, and would be escorted off the territory. BlizzardClan cats thought with their claws, not their minds half of the time. It could cause a serious uproar. He slowed as they came into camp, casting a glance over at the medicine den.

Skypool could give him advice… That's part of the reason why she was there, afterall. However, he felt as if a medicine cat wouldn't quite know the answer to something more inter-clan related. They were mostly for spiritual references. He knew somebody, though, that could help him. He found his paws leading him towards a sheltered den in the back of the camp, only one cat stretched outside of it.

A she-cat lay stretched out, soaking up the little warmth there was from the frosty sunhigh air. Her pale yellow and white spotted pelt rustled as she rolled onto her back, stretching her legs out, before flopping over to her side once more. Nose twitching, she lifted her head, milky and sightless eyes focusing on Swirlstar as he approached. "Hello, Swirlstar." She purred out, curling and shifting once more so she was crouched down.

"Brightspots," He greeted, taking a seat a couple tail lengths in front of her. "It's… Quite cold out, isn't it?"

"A little." She admitted in a sigh of a breath, swiping a pink tongue over her even pinker nose. "But, we are built for the cold, so I don't mind. Now, I know you didn't come to talk about the weather with me. What is it?" Her voice had a teasing tone tinged to it, but betrayed, nonetheless, that she knew what was up. Swirlstar coughed slightly, trying to think of his wording.

"How's Sharpnose and Winglight?" He instead asked, beating around the bush. He felt a little remorseful, for lately he'd only come to Brightspots to talk about problems he was having leading the clan, or asking for suggestions. He didn't have one-on-one chats with her like he used to, back when he was a warrior, or deputy.

"Sleeping." Brightspots flicked her ears, and the leader almost thought she was going to dismiss him for being so dodgy. "Sharpnose has been complaining about aching bones. He refuses to see Skypool, though, insisting that he's fine."

"Have you tried convincing him?"

"Yes, believe me. He doesn't want to think he's getting old, which is amusing, seeing as how he is probably the eldest in the clan." The tom chuckled at her words, for even he could imagine the elder denying his age. Winglight was nearly up there with him, but Brightspots… She was young. She should be a warrior. Nearly a senior warrior. However, due to her being born blind, her destiny was already laid out in front of her. She couldn't be a medicine cat, due to there already being two. She had never taken on a mate, so had no reason to linger in the nursery. Most of her life, she'd lived as an elder.

It was a lonely life for the relatively young she-cat, but she had wisdom beyond her years that had helped Swirlstar through trials he wasn't sure how to tackle. "Hello? Mighty leader?" He snapped back to reality, giving a brief shake of his head to dash any other thoughts. Brightspots was staring at him, head tipped slightly to the side.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"Seriously, what's on your mind? You just totally zoned out on me." She pressed on, ears tail tip twitching from mild irritation.

"It's BlizzardClan. They're stealing prey, and I'm not sure what to do." He admitted, voice quiet as he stared at his paws. His ears grew faintly warm from embarrassment. He'd never straight up asked what to do, then again he'd always figure it out on his own. This time, though… He had limited options. "I can't take a patrol over to talk to them, so don't even mention it. They're going to deny all accusations, and things may get violent, knowing them." He interrupted, watching as Brightspots closed her jaws.

"Swirlstar, this is Oakstar we're talking about, not Jaggedstar."

"I know! But if he's already let his cats do it once, obviously old habits haven't broken yet." He puffed, scowling mildly. "I'm not going to attack them over one incident, but I know it will grow. I just… I don't know how to stop it before it does. If I attack, I'll look unjustified, but if I wait too long it will just become more problematic."

"Go talk to them." Brightspots insisted.

"I just said-"

"You came to me for my advice, and I'm giving it to you." She snapped, tail and fur twitching crossly. Her eyes narrowed, and she glanced away with a sigh to calm herself down. "Look… I'm not saying outright accuse Oakstar of sending cats over the border, but just talk about the evidence you found. Tell him you won't tolerate any more of it, and if you find more that there will be trouble." She meowed. "Oakstar may be arrogant, but he is no fool, Swirlstar. Despite their battle hungry past, I don't think he wants to go into battle right before leafbare. You're both rather new leaders, but he has more experience than you, so I'm sure that something will be worked out."

She sat back, a huff of a breath billowing out of her nostrils into the crisp sunhigh air. Swirlstar mulled over her input, tail slowly swishing across the ground. He knit his brow together briefly, thinking of any alternative routes, but… There was none, really. He could outright attack, show them once and for all he meant business, but at what cost? "What if he attacks us in his camp?" He put forth.

"He won't. He'll hold his pride."

"I don't think he'll feel very sorry attacking a leader and warriors." He responded dryly, thinking for another moment. "Would you come along? I'll bring you, Skypool, and another warrior. He'll know it wasn't an ambush, and with a medicine cat with me, he's bound to abide by the code. Also, with Skypool there, I'm sure he'd believe me. A medicine cat wouldn't stand by a let a lie be told if it was one. Even he knows that."

Brightspots looked highly hesitant, focusing down on her paws as she untucked them from beneath her chest. "I… If this will help the clan, then yes, I will go." She responded after a few moments of silent hesitance. Swirlstar let out a breath he'd unconsciously been holding, thanking her quietly.

"I'll go find someone else, and let Skypool know. Thank you, Brightspots." He meowed, rising to his paws. He bent forward, rasping his tongue across her ear, then turned and ambled towards the medicine den. He knew he had a lot to think about, what he was going to say to Oakstar, but he was just glad that Brightspots was there to help him through it.


	2. II

To say he felt apprehensive entering BlizzardClan's territory was an understatement. He knew marching straight forward into it and to their camp was madness, so he chose the more passive route. Swirlstar lead his patrol towards the border, an uncomfortable turning within his belly making him slow once or twice. He could hear Skypool moving at his right side, leading along Brightspots with her tail carefully, instructing her on what lay before her paws and if she should move a certain way. To his left was Gingerclaw, his own nephew and a trusted warrior. He knew this tom shared the same level headedness that Swirlstar's own brother had, and the kind Swirlstar had wished he'd held when he was young.

Gingerclaw seemed even a little apprehensive himself, but Swirlstar had a feeling that Brightspots must be feeling the most. Not having of left camp for moons, and now, she suddenly would venture out into enemy territory. Despite it all, she kept a calm mask, her fur flat and even on her shoulders and hackles. Any fear that lingered within her couldn't be seen through her milky eyes nor her scent. Swirlstar knew he couldn't have chosen anyone better.

He halted at the BlizzardClan border, where the bright and bushy foliage gave downward to dark, descending pines. The sharp scent bathed the leader's tongue, and an even sharper one washed onto it as approaching cats could be heard. A patrol of three burst through the bushes without slowing. They bustled straight passed the SnowClan patrol, not even taking notice until one young tortoiseshell caught sight of them and slowed. She meowed something unintelligible to the others in her patrol, and they stalked over towards the SnowClan border.

"Why do you linger here?" She asked, voice somewhat snappy and none too friendly, much like her glittering yellow eyes. The other two behind her Swirlstar didn't quite recognize either. They all looked rather young, newly made warriors.

"I wish to speak to Oakstar."

"About what?" The instant retaliation startled the SnowClan leader. He was taken aback by her commanding attitude. Had a new deputy been appointed already? Surely not her.

"Are you deputy?" He asked. The other two muttered something to each other, and the tortoiseshell snorted, shifting on her paws. She almost seemed proud at the question, and her stiff posture lightened slightly. Just barely.

"Why? Do I seem like one? I mean, no, I'm not, but-"

"Then don't worry about what affairs I have with your leader." Swirlstar interrupted her. She blinked, her now on the surprised end of the stick, but it didn't last long. She snorted, eyes narrowing to slits.

"If you can't tell me what's going on, what makes you think I can trust my leader with you?" She snarled, back arching slightly, tail raising. The other brown tabby with her bared his teeth, his own back arching, while the white one seemed a little hesitant. Swirlstar sighed through his nose, just suppressing a snort. He figured it'd go like this, especially with young cats as hotheaded as these.

"A leader's concerns is none of his clan's unless made one." Skypool had come forth, interrupting. She was calm, yellow eyes glittering with assurance of the whole approach. The tri-colored she-cat switched her eyes over to the lamed medicine cat, fur starting to lie flat. "They are both leaders, and if they wish to share words without the knowledge of their warriors, then they have every right to do so." Hesitation lay heavy in the air, and slowly, the BlizzardClan warrior had started to relax.

"Why doesn't he come by himself, then?" She muttered, eyeing Swirlstar suspiciously, along with Gingerclaw and Brightspots.

"Would you think wise if your leader ventured to his rival clan without anyone?" Skypool prompted, tilting her head to the side. The other she-cat was silent. "I'm here to ensure that peace is kept. Medicine cats take no sides, only that of StarClan and the life teetering between their paws." At first, there was no answer. The tortoiseshell still seemed rather hesitant.

"We should… Just bring them back, Spottedsage." The white warrior said quietly, hesitantly tiptoeing forward.

"I know that." She snapped to the tom, whom flinched back with flattened ears. "I just wanted to make sure that there really was no tricky business going on. You know SnowClan, just wanting to make friends with everyone." She jeered, a sneer curling on her lips as she stepped back and turned. "Come along, then. We'll make sure you can see where you're going so you don't wrench a claw. Must be a burden, having all that sunlight."

It took all of Swirlstar's might to hold on his tongue. He knew that when he was younger, he would have retorted without a second thought, but he couldn't allow himself to stoop so low now. He simply lifted his head, chirping an order for his cats to follow as they trotted across. The two other toms flanked their sides with Spottedsage taking up the front. The further they ventured, the darker it got. Little sunlight touched the cool, pine-needle ridden ground beneath their paws. An ominous aura seemed to loom in these cats' territory.

Swirlstar didn't even notice the camp coming up before them. He probably wouldn't have, either, but he'd stopped abruptly when Spottedsage raised her tail and halted herself. Tail raised as well, his cats followed suit. "Leaftail and Fogfur, stay here and make sure they don't go anywhere." Spottedsage ordered the two other warriors, who in response bowed their heads. "I'll go get Oakstar, and see if he wants to let you into the camp." She snorted, turning and slipping inside the thorn enforced walls. Swirlstar suppressed a sigh, looking over at the white tom. His eyes weren't really focused on the SnowClan warriors before him.

"Is she always like this?" The leader prompted. Fogfur jumped slightly, mildly startled, and looked at Swirlstar. He could see the white warrior's yellow eyes try to harden, but it didn't really seem to work out.

"Yeah." He sighed, finally. "She's quite demanding. Guess who wants to be deputy?" He shrugged, a touch of humor in his voice.

"She would be good at… Commanding. She seems rather young, though. How long has she been a warrior?"

"About three moons or so. Hasn't had an apprentice, and quite frankly, I can't see her having one anytime soon." Fogfur admitted, whiskers twitching in amusement. Swirlstar chortled, muttering his own agreeance.

"What about yourself?" Fogfur seemed startled once again.

"What? Wanting to be deputy?"

"No, how long you've been a warrior."

"Oh. About the same time, give or take. Five moons though, probably at this point." Swirlstar dipped his head at his response. He seemed to be one of the more reasonable cats in the clan, and at such a young age, too.

"I have a feeling one day things may change." Swirlstar mumbled, leaving Fogfur to tip his head to the side. The sound of rustling bushes drew them both away from each other, turning to look as a black tom slid out from the camp, Spottedsage sticking close to him.

"What business do you have with Oakstar?" The tom asked, cold blue gaze scrutinizing the bunch of SnowClan cats. Swirlstar desperately groped for the tom's name. He'd seen him before, deputy of BlizzardClan. Silver stripe, dark brown underbelly… Right! Brushfang.

"We've discovered some tracks within our boundaries that shouldn't be there." Swirlstar put carefully. He didn't want to say it at all, merely for the fact that the three other warriors(specially Spottedsage) were still there, but he had a feeling the deputy wouldn't let him in otherwise. Brushfang's eyes narrowed, tail slowly swishing behind him. However, he lifted his head, raising his tail.

"Alright." He meowed, turning and slipping into camp. Spottedsage sneered faintly as Swirlstar stalked past her, following into camp after Brushfang. It seemed news of the SnowClan cats' arrivals didn't take long, for cats were out of the dens, lurking about and watching with leery eyes. The kits sat outside the nursery, one teetering close to the patrol. A queen swept them back with her tail, baring her teeth as they passed by. Swirlstar swallowed, ignoring the hostile air about the camp, and simply focused ahead. In the far confines of the camp, the true shadows, a pair of glittering pale eyes watched through slits. Finally, the cat drew himself up, strolling out. He was large, probably bigger than Swirlstar. His braken brown tabby pelt showed just through how many fights he'd been in.

He looked none to friendly. Definitely not one for a welcoming committee. His gaze was calculative as he scanned over the cats having of accompanied Swirlstar. A blind cat, a medicine cat, and a warrior. "We'll talk in my den. Alone." He rumbled, turning and sweeping into an even darker crevice of the camp. Looking over, he saw Skypool had already been approached by Rockfur, BlizzardClan medicine cat. The two touched noses, no ill will held against each other, and Skypool's golden eyes met Swirlstar's own. She dipped her head, ensuring all would be fine. The leader instinctively looked towards Brightspots, hoping to catch her eye, but realization struck him as he realized that she could not look back at him.

However, she did face towards him. Her eyes did meet his, almost if she could see him. She urged him on silently, so he turned and strode after the BlizzardClan leader. The reddish tabby tom was already settled in his nest, but remained sitting up. Swirlstar sat across from him, calming his heartbeat.

"You seem nervous, Swirlstar." The tabby mused, tipping his head to the side slightly as he observed the cat before him. Swirlstar swallowed down anything else, eyes narrowing. He couldn't look like a meek little apprentice about the receive a scolding. He was the leader of a _clan_ , for StarClan's sake. He couldn't let another leader intimidate one, especially one that lead such a bully of a clan.

"I'm not. Just a little surprised at how nosey your warriors seemed to be." He responded. "But I'm not here to reprimand your warriors, Oakstar. I have other matters to discuss." He knew he probably didn't start off on the best paw here, and Oakstar didn't think it too amusing, either. His ears had drawn back. However, he allowed him to speak with a twitch of his tail. "Lately, BlizzardClan scent has been too far into my borders. No, it hasn't drifted over. Yes, they _are_ hunting on our land. Just the other day we found a tree swarmed with BlizzardClan scent, and squirrel blood to follow it. There have been other incidents as well, mostly with squirrels too, it seemed."

"Are you accusing BlizzardClan of stealing your prey?" Oakstar rumbled, voice more near a hiss than anything else. Swirlstar suppressed a sigh. He had a feeling it would go like this. He knew he couldn't beat around the bush with Oakstar, however.

"Yes. We've had several incidents. I don't know whether your warriors have been doing this behind your back, or what the case is, but I won't stand for it. You have to stop it now." He pressed, sitting up more so. He held his ground, despite the intimidation Oakstar attempted to give off. The BlizzardClan leader sat up more as well, huffing.

"I believe you're mistaken. Do you blame us because of our past? Because of our strength? Our reputation?" He accused, pelt twitching with irritation.

"No, I don't. I'm not blaming anyone, I'm just pointing out facts. Look on the bigger picture of things, Oakstar; You have a big clan. It's no surprise if your warriors got bored and decided to hunt on our land." Swirlstar retorted. "However, it's an unacceptable act. You have to contain them, teach them discipline."

"My cats have more than half the 'discipline' your sniveling clan does." Oakstar snapped in response, tail lashing. "We're not an open invite, unlike your mixed, muddy clan." The leader's words surprised, and it took all of Swirlstar's might to hold his tongue and keep from lashing out at his muzzle.

"And I suppose your deputy is full BlizzardClan blood, yes?" Swirlstar sneered back. Oakstar's eyes flickered, then narrowed, and he rose to his paws. Swirlstar did as well.

"Don't you talk ill of my cats." He snarled, and that's when the marbled tabby knew he'd hit a soft spot. "Mine are more loyal than your gathering of half-breeds. They'd lay down their lives for this clan, and aren't foxhearts. We don't steal prey, and we don't certainly accuse other clans of doing it. I don't' want to hear anymore of your nonsensical talk, Swirlstar. Leave my territory immediately."

This wasn't how Swirlstar wanted this to go at all. He frowned, narrowing his own eyes, and gave a lash of his tail. He turned, stalking out of the den, and back into the main of the camp. He could hear Oakstar follow behind him. "Escort them to the border." He heard the leader bark. Spottedsage instantly took up this opportunity, and the tabby from before did as well. Fogfur returned to his original position.

"Let's go." The tortoiseshell snapped, looking mainly at Skypool, whom was chatting with Rockfur and Larkpaw. Skypool bid her farewells, striding over to the rest of the patrol. Brightspots was lead by Gingerclaw over to the patrol, and they were lead out no sooner. The journey back was quiet, and went by rather briskly, unfortunately for Brightspots. She looked to have a little trouble keeping up, sometimes slipping on pines and falling, and Leaftail would nudge her up. He'd be pushed back by Gingerclaw, but it didn't seem to do much; He was twice the orange warrior's size. Fogfur looked like he wanted to talk to Swirlstar about what happened, but he didn't dare to.

When they reached the border, Spottedsage moved to the side, allowing them to cross back over. "Let's wait until they go back. We don't want them coming back around." She meowed loudly. Swirlstar swallowed again, once more just managing to stop himself from clawing another BlizzardClan cat today. He didn't bother to argue, though, just meowed for his cats to follow him as he stalked through his territory.

He didn't speak. He was too frustrated to. He was afraid that something would come out of his jaws that he didn't intend for. The others seemed to feel his static, so they kept quiet as well. As soon as they reached camp, he stalked towards his den. "Swirlstar," He heard Brokensoul call. He barely slowed his stride. "Goldtail wants to talk to you about apprenticing her kits."

"Later." Was all he mumbled, the deputy stopping short as the leader nimbly leaped up the rocks and into his den. He settled down in his nest angrily, snorting through his nose. How dare Oakstar call his clan half bloods? Muddy? Too friendly? There was nothing wrong with training new blood. For StarClan's sake, Brushfang wasn't even any BlizzardClan blood! His parents were outlaws from two different clans. Brushfang's mother was from a _tribe!_ How could he think his cats so trustworthy? That seemed to be the opposite of BlizzardClan reputation.

Maybe he was wrong. Maybe BlizzardClan wasn't all bad as they seemed to be. It didn't change the fact that they had been breaking the code, though! Swirlstar couldn't sit and accept the fact. He needed to do something. He didn't want to plunge into battle over a dispute like this, but if push came to shove…

He refused. He would hold strong. He needed to strengthen his cats, though. Make sure they knew what was happening. If worse came to worse, they would need to be ready for battle. He would avoid that however he could, though. Giving a lash of his tail, he stood, stalking out from the den. He climbed up onto Highledge, raising his head. "Let all cats old enough gather!" He yowled the summons into the air. Heads were raised, poked out of the den, confusion lingering in the air.

Once the clan had gathered, he began. "BlizzardClan has been stealing prey from us." The camp was a mixture of outraged and confused meows. A vast majority were silent, knowing the truth behind it, but those who'd neglected to hear of the news made no attempt to hide how they felt. "I've confronted Oakstar about this today. He denies all accusations, so we must prepare ourselves. I don't want to go into battle, but if something happens, then we might. We need all the power we can get." He looked towards the nursery, where Goldtail sat outside. "Get your kits." He meowed to her. Goldtail blinked, startled, but obliged as she turned and disappeared into the den.

Moments later she reappeared with her two kittens. They both looked hazy from sleep, but as Lionkit caught sight of Swirlstar on the rock, his eyes and body alike perked up. Poppykit seemed to realize it too, her own amber eyes stretching wide. "Come here, you two." Swirlstar leaped down from Highledge, the two apprentices bundling over to him. "Tawnysplots, you're ready for another apprentice. Poppypaw is all yours." He announced.

The rusty orange and black spotted warrior looked surprised, but masked it as he came forward, touching noses with the newly named apprentice. "Applefur, I trust in your skills to give Lionpaw a good mentorship. Train him well." He informed. A light brown tabby with darker brown patches strode forward, nervous but proud as he touched noses with the young golden apprentice.

"Lionpaw, Poppypaw!" The clan called out, but was abruptly silenced by Swirlstar raising his tail.

"Make sure if you catch any wind of BlizzardClan within the borders to report to me immediately. I want all the details." His tail twitched, and he looked at Brokensoul. "Keep patrols tight along the border. If you catch any cats in the act, I want you to bring them to camp. That means BlizzardClan border patrols are to be no less than four cats."

His clan seemed a little disarrayed at his strict attitude on the whole subject. Half appeared to be in agreement with him, tails lashing, voices obliging with his instructions. Others seemed worried, murmuring to each other while they spared glances at the camp entrance and Swirlstar himself. The leader drew himself up, waving his tail dismissively as he turned back towards his den. "Swirlstar." He halted, looking over as Brightspots trotted over to him. "Can I talk with you in your den?" She asked.

Swirlstar's tail twitched, calming slightly. He glanced over, then focused back on her. "I don't know. Can you make the climb?"

"Can I trust you to lead me?" She asked, not missing a beat. The marbled tom inhaled slightly at the question. He swallowed.

"Of- Of course." He responded, not so sure why he was tripped up from the question. "Come here." She obliged, and he lead her with his tail. He informed her of the obstacles, where to jump, where to place her paws. The climb was a bit clumsy and slow, but in the end, she made it up. Swirlstar invited her inside, moving in first to settle down in his nest. Once she seemed to realize she was inside the den, Brightspots settled down with a sigh, paws tucked under her chest.

"Um… What is it you wanted to talk with me about?" The leader was the first to venture. At first, Brightspots didn't respond. Her head was tilted towards the ground, almost as if in deep thought. The tom opened his jaw to speak again, but she beat him to it.

"I think you're making this sound a lot more urgent than it really is." She admitted finally, turning her head to him. Swirlstar slowly closed his jaws, surprised.

"What?"

"You heard me. You're making it sound like as if they've been hurting our cats." She elaborated.

"They might as well be. They're stealing prey from us, Brightspots. _Our_ prey. On _our land_." He stressed. "Each piece of prey counts. With the clan growing, one piece awry could cause an uproar. Once piece could save a cat's life. We don't know when, or how, or if it'll even happen, but I don't want to take those chances."

"BlizzardClan has their own reasons." Brightspots mumbled softly, gaze trailing away towards her paws, almost as if she really was looking at them.

"Is there something you know that I don't?" Swirlstar suddenly snapped, growing steadily more irritable. "Who's side are you on? You know what they've done, their malicious ways and intents, their-"

"They did it all to save their clan. And the others." She retorted crossly, snapping her head up towards him. "Everyone has to make sacrifices in one way or another. I'm not saying it's not wrong for them to take our prey, but I'm also saying that you're pushing down too harshly on this matter. You should go about this a different way."

"Then what do you suggest?" He snorted, sitting back in his nest with a huff. When there was no immediate response, he only uttered out a, "Thought so."

"Maybe if you bring the situation to the light at the gathering it will change his mind." His ears twitched in the surprise at the suggestion.

"I thought you just said to not make it a big deal."

"Don't make it one. Simply mention to Oakstar that you won't stand anymore of it. Or… Probably all the other clans, too. Don't specifically single him out. I don't think he'd like it."

"He's not supposed to like it, though. That would be the point." Swirlstar frowned, tail swishing against the ground. "Have you… Ever been to a gathering?" He suddenly asked. He couldn't recall ever bringing her, or seeing her come with…

"Once. Seasons ago, when I was a new apprentice." Her head lifted, gaze even more distant as she focused away from Swirlstar. "After the gathering, I had gotten lost. I wandered onto FlameClan territory. I got a good lashing from one of their newer apprentices, but their deputy intervened and lead me home. I haven't been since. Haven't had a desire to go back since." She simply shrugged at the end of the statement, focusing back on her paws. There was no immediate answer from the tom.

"Would you… Like to attend this time? I'll be with you for as much of it as I can. I think it would do you good to mingle with the others." He finally meowed. He could see her stiffen, fur twitching in apprehension.

"What are you trying to say? You telling me I'm too antisocial?" She replied, a teasing tone lighting up her voice. Swirlstar let out a breath, a faint purr leaving his throat.

"Look, I'm not saying anything, but…" He joked, tail twitching from amusement.

"I think you are saying something." Brightspots chuckled, ducking her head in amusement. She pondered on his offer. Swirlstar could tell from the flexing of her toes to the mild twitches of her ears. "Well… Alright. I'll go, since you so insist."

"I do." He purred, feeling more at ease. "That, and… You'll be able to see how it won't be so easy subtly laying blame on Oakstar."

"I trust you to do your best, there. I'll be sending my good vibes towards you." She churred, the leader laughing in response. "Really, though. I know your judgement is good, but you cannot let your emotions get the best of you." She insisted, and before he could protest, she went on. "Like just now. I know you're worried for the sake of your clan, like any good leader should be, but you can't let any emotions make judgements for you."

He didn't respond once again. Deep down, a part of him knew that she was right, but there was another part that felt as if she was thinking too much into it. "Okay." Was all he said. He didn't want to argue about this anymore. He just wanted to enjoy the fact that he actually had privacy inside his den with Brightspots, as compared to in front of the entirety of the camp.

The she-cat had been apart of his life for as long as he could remember. Ever since he was an apprentice. Even a little as a kit. His bond with her had grown strong, but when he was a young warrior, he'd hardly had talked to her. He was one of the most popular amongst the clan, with more than one she-cats left padding after him. He'd never taken any of them as a mate, and deep down, he had a feeling he knew why.

Everything had stopped, however, once Gingershade had been killed. Ever since that day, Swirlstar's true destiny had been laid out in front of him. He'd sobered up from his carefree tendencies, and had to choose the path of deputy, to leader. He'd discarded all of the she-cats that he'd toyed around with to focus on his path, and had merely talked to Brightspots.

Once again, he had a feeling he knew why.

He'd never broached the subject of mates with her. She'd never seem interested in it. He didn't want to push his luck. She seemed content with being an elder, but then again, she could be merely covering her basis. Everytime he'd been tempted to broach the subject, something, or someone, would come up and his chances would be dashed. It was just them now, however. His chance.

"I'm hungry. Can we grab something to eat?" Brightspots spoke first. Swirlstar stifled a sigh, shoulders dropping. His head lowered faintly, but he stood.

"Sure. I'll lead you out." He mumbled, placing his tail over her shoulders as she rose up, shuffling back out of the den. When they'd reached the bottom of the small cliff, she trotted over to the pile, Swirlstar in tow. He could still talk to her, ask her it was important. She wouldn't say no.

"Swirlstar." The tom didn't bother to stifle his sigh this time, turning his head to Brokensoul as he bounded up. "Goldtail wants to talk about the choices you made for her kits about the apprenticeship." Brokensoul's tail tip twitched as he glanced at the queen anxiously pacing outside the warriors' den. "Now."

 _Maybe another time._ Swirlstar thought, casting a longing glance towards Brightspots as she chose a chaffinch for herself. He looked back at his deputy, giving a nod. "Okay."


	3. III

The full moon hung bright in the dark sky above the clans. With nary a cloud in sight, it showed to be the perfect gathering. Swirlstar lead his clan sure footed through his territory. As he'd promised, Brightspots was at his side. Their pelts brushed close as he steered her along with his tail. Brokensoul was to his other side, with Skypool and Shadestream close along his heels. Other warriors he had picked trailed along behind him, talking about what they predicted would happen tonight.

"Everyone is expecting some scene to be made." Brightspots murmured to Swirlstar. He twitched his ears to acknowledge he'd heard her, but remembered he would have to speak anyways due to her blindness.

"Don't worry. Their hopes will be dashed." He muttered. She didn't respond, but as they pulled out of their territory into more of a rocky tundra, he could feel Brightspots flinch beside him and hesitate. "The gathering is in a dusty area. A rocky one. Don't worry, it's fine." He assured, urging her back to the same pace they were at before. It wasn't a short journey, and all the clans were on a schedule.

He heard the murmuring of other cats as he drew near, and he instructed Brightspots to stop as they halted on top of a small valley. Looking down, and tasting the air, Swirlstar was able to deduct that RainClan was the only other clan here at the moment. With a raise of his tail, his cats plunged down into the valley below them. Brightspots flinched once more as she felt a tumble of cats rush past her. "D-Did they all just go down?" She asked, correcting her voice as soon as she'd caught the quiver in it.

"Yes. Careful with the slope." He informed, carefully sliding down with her. Once they reached the bottom, Brightspots puffed her fur out, head swiveling side to side as she caught scent of unfamiliar cats.

"Um… RainClan?" She guessed. "I can faintly smell the river."

"Yep." Swirlstar purred, leading her more towards the gather of SnowClan cats. Looking atop the Great Hill in the center, he was just able to catch the dark colored pelt of Duskstar perched there. As commotion was heard back atop the crest of the valley, he caught sight of Grousestar from FlameClan standing there, ears perked. Her tail raised, and her own cats poured down, her following after them. She flitted through the cats like a shadow, scaling to the top of the hill to sit beside Duskstar. The two leaders dipped heads to each other.

"Is that new scent FlameClan?" Brightspots deducted once again.

"That's correct. Grousestar is their new leader, if you didn't know." The SnowClan leader told her, and the elder's ears twitched in surprise.

"I didn't realize how old Sparkstar had gotten." She admitted, lifting her muzzle in the air with nose twitching.

"He was older when he became leader. I'm sure most of his lives were lost due to sickness and age." He shrugged, eyes narrowing faintly as more cats huddled atop the valley crest. He could see Oakstar's pale eyes glinting through the dark, and he charged down the hill with his clan in tow. "All the clans are here now, so I have to go. If you sit here, though, you're beside the clan. RainClan is next to us, though, so you can talk to them if you want." He tried, rising to his paws.

"I'm not a kit." She dismissed him, flicking her tail as she rose to her own paws. Despite her tone, the nervous twitch of her fur betrayed her true feelings as she scuffed her paws on the ground.

"I know. You just haven't been in awhile, so I'm giving you a reminder there's still time." He insisted, briefly touching his nose to her ear, before he turned to the hill. Briefly extending his claws, he scaled up it and settled down. He dipped his head to the two other leaders, whom responded back with brief words of greetings and gestures to follow.

"I'm spotting a young cat among yours, Swirlstar. A new apprentice, I assume?" Duskstar meowed, her deep grey-blue pelt twitching under the silver of the moonlight as she turned her black face towards the SnowClan leader. Leave it to Duskstar to be as observant as ever. The tom squinted as he struggled to spot one of the apprentices, and caught sight of a pale yellow and tabby flecked pelt talking to a young RainClan apprentice.

"Ah, yes. Poppypaw is new, along with Lionpaw, somewhere among us." He informed, angling his ears towards his clan. He glanced down at the BlizzardClan cats, wondering what was taking Oakstar. "Err, your apprentice looks new as well. He is, I assume."

"Yes. Specklepaw is on his second moon of training, but this is his first gathering." She informed, pale blue eyes glowing as she stared down at her apprentice. She shifted over as Oakstar clawed his way up the hill, greeting all the leaders curtly, albeit respectfully. Only moments later after the other leaders returned their greetings did the BlizzardClan cat raise his head and let out a caterwaul, signaling the start of the gathering.

As the cats quieted down, several glittering eyes were fixed upon Swirlstar and the three others beside him. He expected Oakstar to give his report first, but was surprised to see the deep orange tabby dip his head to Duskstar. She rose to her paws, taking the spot in the front. "RainClan grows with new warriors and apprentices alike. Specklepaw has attended his first gathering, and we welcome Reedsweep and Thistlenose as warriors tonight." She announced. The clans below chanted out the new cats' names, and Swirlstar could just spot the two in the crowd, one head ducked shyly while the other lifted his proudly.

"Even with no kits on the way, it only ensures that we have plenty to feed our clan, and to stock up so that come newleaf, we can welcome kits warmly." She finished, giving a nod of her head, setting back down. Oakstar stood next, shouldering his way to the front.

"BlizzardClan thrives in the forest. With leafbare nearly here, prey is harder to find, but not impossible. We have two new litters of kits, and even though it will wrought a challenge to feed them, we will do so." He dipped his head. Swirlstar couldn't help but grow tense at Oakstar's words. He knew all too well how he intended to feed his clan… He glanced down at Brightspots, whom was sitting near to the hill, sightless gaze fixed upon the leaders.

He knew his intentions. Glancing at the sky, no clouds strayed anywhere close to the glowing orb of a moon. That was a good sign. He decided to speak next, rising to his paws as he stepped forward. Oakstar cast him a glance with faintly narrowed eyes, and Swirlstar simply ignored it as he spoke. "I'd like to welcome two new apprentices, that are also here with us tonight: Poppypaw and Lionpaw." He started, and the cats below called out the names. He noticed most BlizzardClan cats kept out from that celebratory call.

"Leafbare is around the corner, and we all know how difficult it can be to find prey. I want to make it clear that the code clearly enforces the laws of taking prey from another clans' territory, and I also want to make sure that everyone knows I will stick to that." It was his turn to cast a look at Oakstar, whose eyes narrowed in response once more, tail lashing. Cats whispered down below about the not so subtle exchange of looks. Grousestar's ears twitched, and Duskstar's fur bristled faintly. The look on her face made it known to Swirlstar that he wouldn't leave this gathering without unscathed words.

"I want to make sure you aren't blaming _my_ clan for actions that have clearly already happened," Duskstar started, her voice making Swirlstar curl his claws into the hill, "But that you are implying BlizzardClan has stolen?" Her eyes swapped between the two clan leaders. Oakstar scarcely bared his teeth as his clan rose up in howls of disapproval and denial. Swirlstar held his tongue against speaking rudely against Duskstar. Leave it RainClan to stir up unnecessary trouble.

"I'm not blaming anyone. I'm merely stating the fact." He informed, loud enough to carry over the angry calls of BlizzardClan. They seemed to quiet down, but Swirlstar still went on yet. "We all know of BlizzardClan's avaricious past tendencies, and with two litters on the way, I just want to make sure they know not to cross borders here." His tail lashed, only furthering Oakstar's bristling fur.

"I know how to control my warriors, Swirlstar. I think you should focus more on your own." The BlizzardClan leader spit out, barely managing to keep his voice level.

"Mine are very well trained, thank you, Oakstar, for your concern." Swirlstar replied cooly, lifting his head more to gaze at the leader in mild defiance. "Let's not have any more incidents, yes?" He asked in a voice quiet enough so only the leaders could hear. Duskstar's tail tip twitched, while Grousestar looked between them all, her brown tabby patched fur twitching uncomfortably. Oakstar gave no reply, only but a snort with a flex of his claws in the ground.

Swirlstar stepped back as Grousestar shouldered her way forward, taking up her place now. The SnowClan leader only half listened to her as he looked up at the sky. No clouds came forth to cover the moon. He sighed out in relief. StarClan must know his words were justified, otherwise the moon would be covered. "And last, but certainly not least, I'd like to welcome our new warrior, Littlepath." Swirlstar snapped back to reality as some of the cats chanted out the new warrior's name.

The gathering was officially over. All the leaders leaped down, going towards their own respective clans. "Swirlstar!" Looking over, he saw a white pelt bounce up to him. He calmed faintly as he saw Fogfur, and dipped his head in a brisk greeting. "Why did you bring that up?" The BlizzardClan warrior hissed, ears flat, head low like his tail. The marbled tom's eyes flickered in surprise.

"What?"

"The whole… Prey stealing thing. In front of everyone!" He continued, giving a lash of his tail. "That was a bad idea, Swirlstar, very bad." The leader's eyes narrowed, and he bared his teeth. And here he thought Fogfur was different than most BlizzardClan cats. He thought he could see the truth behind his own clan's thievery, but he must've been wrong.

"I'm not going to stand here while you threaten me." Swirlstar snarled, advancing sharply on Fogfur, enough to cause the white tom to scramble back in wide-eyed surprise. The leader turned, searching for Brightspots as he raised his tail for his clan to gather.

"N-No! I didn't mean that!" Fogfur tried, but Swirlstar blocked out his meows as he spotted Brightspots. She was with Skypool and Shadestream, and the leader placed his tail upon her shoulders as he reached her, dipping his head to the two medicine cats.

"We're going to go back uphill now." He murmured to Brightspots, whom stuck closely by his side. She raised her head as she heard harsh whispers and hisses from BlizzardClan cats, and Swirlstar could feel his own fur stand on end at them as well. Instinctively, he pressed his pelt further against Brightspot's, and his clan formed a protective circle around the both. They all clawed their way back up the hill, some cats waiting around them as Brightspots struggled up. Once the top was reached, the clan melded into the shadows of the night as they hurried home.

When the camp was reached, Swirlstar heaved out a sigh of relief. All was calm, and quiet. Everything was in order, including Brambleeyes, whom Swirlstar had placed on guard. "All good?" He asked the tabby warrior as he approached. Brambleeyes stood, arching his back in a stretching with a nod.

"Nothing to report." He yawned, waving his tail stiffly. Swirlstar dismissed him with a nod, leading Brightspots back over to the elders' den. Her paws were dragging slightly, and she seemed exhausted, but alight with a new knowledge she didn't seem to previously have. Once he lead her into the confines of the den where the other two were sleeping, she was able to seek out her nest, and sunk down into it with a sigh.

Swirlstar's mind was starting to pace through other things, so he had turned without even bidding a goodnight. Brightspots stopped him, however, when she spoke. "Thank you. I enjoyed tonight. You did well, speaking like that." Her voice was uncharacteristically soft, and the leader reasoned it was because of her tired state. At first, no response was heard from him. He was beginning to think back on Fogfur's words. How he had tried to talk to him after, but Swirlstar had turned a blind eye. Maybe he really did mean something else.

"Y… Yeah. I'm glad you went." He finally answered, turning towards her. "At the end of the gathering, though, Fogfur-" He stopped. The pale yellow she-cat was fast asleep in her nest, tail curled over her nose tightly as she lay soundly in her nest. He stifled a sigh, but a content feeling crawled through his pelt. He knew she truly did have a good time. He could speak with her tomorrow, it was the furthest she had traveled in a long time. Not even BlizzardClan camp had been such a trek.

He briefly pressed his nose to her ear, before turning and padding out of the den. Most cats were heading to their dens, discussing what had happened at the gathering briefly and exchanging other news. With a sigh and a nod to his deputy, Swirlstar made his way to his own den to get a good night's sleep.

The days that followed the gathering, the BlizzardClan border had been particularly quiet. Brokensoul had gotten reports that they hadn't remarked their side at all, and if they did, it was nowhere near as thorough as it had been before. There seemed to be no sight of them inside SnowClan borders, either. Swirlstar wasn't sure if he had effectively gotten the message through, or if there was more behind this ploy.

It almost seemed as if Oakstar was begging SnowClan cats to cross the border. Of course, Swirlstar knew better. It would just be some excuse for Oakstar to jump down his clan's throat, and that was the last thing he needed. Snow had just started falling the other night, which officially meant that leafbare was here. It was crunch time for the clan to get what they could while the bigger prey was still out and about, sniffing around.

To confirm these claims, Swirlstar had lead out a patrol with Frostshade, Solarrose, and Orangestripes. All of them were silent as they were lead along by their leader, whom had his head ducked slightly in concentration as he paced the border. "Has it really been like this?" He breathed, brow furrowed in concentration as he finally stopped, straightening up. The others halted behind him, looking over the border.

"What does this mean, Swirlstar?" Orangestripes asked, voice tinged with worry.

"Nothing good." Frostshade had answered, her own voice shadowing the same emotion. Solarrose was silent, staring blankly across the border with her one eye of good use.

"I don't want to agree with you, Frostshade," Swirlstar started with a sigh as he turned back to his clanmates, "but I have to agree. I don't think I scared them off that easily. We should just be on our toes, is all." He shrugged, marking the border before he moved on back towards camp. As his cats followed, he could hear Frostshade whispering to the other two.

"What if they really needed that prey? What if cats have died without it in their camp?" She whispered.

"I dunno… I think that would've been mentioned, how bad they look." The orange striped tom mumbled back to the black and white she-cat. Swirlstar's pelt prickled as they talked behind his back. Literally.

"BlizzardClan was in fine condition when I visited them." He told them, flatly. The two shut their jaws as he continued. "Besides, you saw them at the gathering. They were perfectly fine. Maybe a little too filled for so close to leafbare, if I say so myself." There was no more debate as they headed back to the camp. When he pushed through the tunnel, his stomach growled. He frowned faintly. Had he even eaten this morning? He couldn't recall with everything that had been going on. He saw the freshkill pile was getting rather low, however, and glanced over at the elders' den to see if they had been fed first. They looked to be, stretched out after they had cleared out snow, snoozing away in the weak late afternoon sun.

A familiar pale pelt was crouched over a grouse, gnawing away at it. Maybe Brightspots would share with him. He took a step towards her, hesitation pulling him back for just a second. He cast it aside as he trotted over to her. "Think you can finish that on your own?" He asked in a challenging tone, tail curled up in humor. Brightspots' whiskers twitched as she gnawed on a leg, and once she swallowed, she answered.

"I sure could. I've already grown rather fat, though, so I could share with you." She responded, looking up at him with a purr. He chortled, settling down beside her as he dug his teeth into the bird's flesh after plucking a few feathers away. He savored the taste of the bird, so rare to see in the forest. He hadn't realized how hungry he was, so he took a few more bites before getting another word out. Brightspots did the same, and the bird was soon finished. He shuffled the remains aside, stretching out contently.

Brightspots did the same, purring in approval as she rested her head atop her paws and curled her tail against the leader's pelt. The tom began to groom her ears calmly, soaking in the little sunlight there was left in the dying light of the afternoon. "How did you enjoy the gathering?" He suddenly asked the elder, whom stretched her legs and lifted her head.

"It was… A lot. I liked it, though. I talked a little with a RainClan apprentice. She had a lot of questions, was rather nosey." She chuckled, tail swishing faintly. "I liked her enthusiasm, though. 'How did you get here when you can't see?' 'Do you know what you look like?' 'Can you still smell your clan?' Things like that." She admitted, looking at her paws. Swirlstar was simply watching her, barely hearing anymore words she spoke as she went on. The sound of her voice, and the way she spoke, how she flexed her toes into the ground… Every little thing about her, was just…

"Brightspots," Swirlstar interrupted. He hadn't even realized that he had, even as he spoke again. "I think… I think I'm in love with you." As soon as the words left his jaws, reality seemed to snap back to him. He closed them shut, blinking, and Brightspots seemed surprised, too. _Whoops._

"O-Oh, Swirlstar." She murmured, ducking her head in embarrassment. Swirlstar could feel his own ears growing hot, and he was anxious as she spoke again. "I-I… How, though? There are so many other she-cats in the clan, and… I know you talked to a lot of them, back when you were a warrior. They're so much more able, and can fight, and…" She trailed off, fur prickling faintly.

"I love you because of… Well, you." He insisted softly, faintly nosing her ear. "If I was looking for someone that could fight, and hunt, and go about the daily routine of a warrior, then, well… I wouldn't even be telling you this."

"Me, though… How?" She asked, finally turning her muzzle up towards him.

"You're just, so… So…" He struggled for the words. There was no way he could describe why he felt this way towards her, or how he did. "So you. I know I already said that, I just… Your personality, your humor, your pelt… Everything, Brightspots. I swear." He breathed out. She didn't answer him immediately. Hesitantly, he brushed his muzzle against hers, just barely a graze. She didn't move, and he swore he felt her press back, so he tried again. This time, she pulled away. He flinched, pulling away from her slightly. Maybe he'd overstepped his boundaries. "I… Do you not feel the same, then?..." He ventured cautiously.

"I- I didn't say that." She countered, looking back at him, but her gaze didn't last long. "It's… It's just…" She trailed off, words seeming to fail her. Swirlstar silently urged her on, swallowing dryly as she opened her jaws to speak again.

"Swirlstar! We caught a BlizzardClan cat!" The tom nearly jumped out of his fur as his name was called, and both cats looked over. Lionpaw was prancing around a white tom, while Thornfur and Moonflight flanked him. Swirlstar grumbled, apologizing to Brightspots as he rose to his paws, shaking his pelt out. Padding over, he realized this sullen looking BlizzardClan cat was none other than Fogfur. His eyes narrowed as he recalled the nights of the gathering, but then guilt tugged at his pelt. He hadn't even heard the tom out.

"What were you doing on SnowClan territory?" He inquired as he drew closer. Fogfur straightened up, looking worried still, but significantly better.

"I needed to talk to you. I couldn't wait, I'm sorry, it's kinda urgent." The white tom insisted, pale yellow eyes glittering in earnest. Swirlstar lifted his head slightly, scrutinizing him.

"Want me to give him something to remember and chase him back to his side, Swirlstar?" Thornfur asked, coming forward as he shot the tom a withering look.

"No." The leader raised his tail. "I'll speak to him in my den. Alone." He pointed out as Brokensoul approached. The deputy stopped in his tracks, eyes narrowed, but in the end he dipped his head and backed up. "Follow me." His tail flicked, and he turned, leading Fogfur up to his den. Once inside, the BlizzardClan warrior wasted no time in speaking.

"Oakstar is planning a raid on SnowClan tonight!" Swirlstar hadn't even time to sit yet as the news came out. He blinked, turning to Fogfur, and slowly sat in his nest. He almost couldn't believe his ears, at first. A cat was telling him about his clan's plans. He was… Technically committing treason.

"Where do your loyalties lie, Fogfur?" Swirlstar asked, quite suspiciously.

"I'm- I'm on the right side. I… I know BlizzardClan was stealing prey. I've been apart of a… Patrol, for that." Fogfur admitted, avoiding Swirlstar's gaze. "I had no choice, honestly. I don't think it's right, and by no means do I agree with it. I abide by the code, which is why I'm warning you of this." He insisted as the SnowClan leader snorted in contemptment. "Besides, the only reason Oakstar is attacking is to show his clan won't be pushed around! You exposed him at the gathering, and he was appalled that you- Well, SnowClan in general- Had did it. He hated it. That's why it shouldn't have been mentioned, was all I was trying to say."

"Well it was a little too late for that, huh?" Swirlstar uttered out, eyes narrowing faintly.

"I know, but I had no other time to tell you! I wanted to talk to you on the way back about it, but with Leaftail and Spottedsage right there I didn't dare." His pelt twitched, and he seemed distressed about it all. "I… I can't do anything to stop this battle, but I can do something to help you prepare. I'm sorry I can't do more. This shouldn't happen." He ducked his head, finally quieting and allowing the leader to think to himself.

"Fogfur… I… Thank you, for telling me." He meowed, rising to his paws. Fogfur lifted his head, ears perking and body calming. "We'll meet your clan with a line of our own, and show them we won't be pushed around." The white tom's eyes widened, and his ears flattened.

"You can't!" He urged, and Swirlstar's eyes narrowed from inquiry. "They'll know that you were warned. They'll know it was one of their own, Swirlstar. All eyes will turn to me, I know it. I could be killed!" At first, Swirlstar doubted what Fogfur had said, but the more he thought about it, the more he could see it making sense. "My clan thinks I'm hunting right now, but if I come back too late, especially with nothing to show, it will only confirm their suspicions."

"Fight with us." Swirlstar suddenly urged.

"E-Excuse me?"

"I said, fight with us. With my clan." He knew a judgement like this could really cost him, in the end, if all went bad. If Fogfur was telling the truth, however, he knew that this tom would be a loyal ally.

"I can't." He admitted, looking away as he shuffled on his paws. "I'm loyal to my clan."

"You just sold your clan out." Swirlstar blinked, pelt prickling mildly in irritation.

"I know! I mean… I'm loyal to the code, above all. I want to do the right thing, and I felt like… This was right. But I can't fight with you. I'm sorry. I'll try to stay on the outskirts of the battle, though." He announced, straightening up faintly as marbled tom peered outside the den. There was a moment of silence, and finally, Swirlstar sighed through his nose, stretching on his paws.

"Alright. Thank you, Fogfur. Here," He started, pushing passed the BlizzardClan warrior. He leapt down from his den, moving to the prey pile, and picked out a mouse. He watched Fogfur scramble down as well, trotting up to him, and dropped the mouse at the white warrior's paws. Fogfur looked surprise, blinking at Swirlstar. "To show your clan you've been hunting. It's getting late, so you need to save your energy." Fogfur swallowed, ducking his head as he thanked Swirlstar genuinely. "I trust you know how to get back, but I'll have someone escort you in case."

He looked over, beckoning Rosethorn with a call. The senior warrior trotted over, looking between the two. Swirlstar explained the situation. "Of course. I'll make sure he get theres unseen and safe." She ensured. Fogfur picked up the mouse, waving his tail in farewell to the leader as Rosethorn lead him out of the camp. Swirlstar sighed, glancing over towards the elders' den to see Brightspots talking to Sharpnose and Winglight. He looked at his paws, tail lashing, before turning and bounding onto Highledge.

"Let all cats gather!" He yowled out, body erect as he waited for his clan to gather. Everyone pulled themselves up, coming to settle in the clearing in front of the rock.

"What happened to the BlizzardClan cat?" Lionpaw asked loudly, and other cats mumbled.

"Yeah, what happened?"

"There was a BlizzardClan cat here!?"

"Did you hurt him?"

Questions arose one after another, and Swirlstar called for silence. "He came to warn us. BlizzardClan is planning to raid tonight." Angry, confused, shocked, scared, it was a muddle of reactions.

"Why'd he warn us!?"

"Are you going to believe him?"

"He's lying!"

"We have to prepare!"

"StarClan help us, it's going to be like FlameClan all over again! That's what's gonna happen!"

"Enough!" Swirlstar snapped, tail lashing as he waited for it to quiet down again. Once it was down to mere mutters, he spoke. "The warrior, Fogfur, knew that BlizzardClan stealing prey was an unjust action. Oakstar plans on attacking merely because I called him out at the gathering about it, and Fogfur thinks that it's not truly a justified attack." He explained. More muttering started again, but Swirlstar spoke before it got out of hand. "We will prepare at camp. Tonight, I'll have warriors stationed near the elders' den, and the nursery as well. We will be in our dens, waiting to hear the signal from one of our own. Reinforce the walls while we can. We'll try to keep this fight outside the camp if possible. Are we clear?" Cats mumbled their approval, nodding anxiously.

"Brokensoul, split warriors to reinforce the camp, guard the nursery and elders' den." Brokensoul dipped his head as Swirlstar jumped down. "Gingerclaw, I want you to be the lookout tonight." He sought the ginger and black tom. Said tom blinked green eyes, but obliged, puffing out his chest. Swirlstar turned away, watching Brokensoul quickly divide cats up. He let out a sigh, ducking his head briefly as he paced beneath Highledge. _I hope BlizzardClan doesn't think this is too obvious. Sorry in advance, Fogfur._ He thought, looking up at the sky. Dusk had descended upon them, and he knew it would be midnight before they even realized it.

 _StarClan, please. Don't let justice take BlizzardClan's side tonight._ He sent a silent prayer, tail drooping. "Swirlstar." He turned his head, watching as Brightspots approached him. His chest tightened. If things went bad, and they broke into camp… He shook his head, refusing to think of such. "Teach me what you can. I want to help in this fight." Swirlstar flinched in surprise at how forward she was. Normally he would think she was just joking, but the determination etched onto her features and body proved otherwise.

"N… No. No, you're not helping." He finally put forward, lashing his tail.

"I want to help. I want to defend my clan. I know I can, I'm not useless." She protested, flattening her ears against her skull.

"I never said you were. You're more useless if you fight because of the danger you're putting yourself in." He snapped back, giving another lash of his tail. She seemed surprised to hear his words, recoiling faintly. He sighed, looking away for a moment. "Look, I'm… I'm just worried is all. You haven't fought for seasons, and if you get into some real trouble with a cat, that could be the end."

"I can hold my own." She responded, arrogance alight in her posture and tone.

"Not against BlizzardClan. They'll tear you to shreds." He responded, tone dismissive. "See if you can help enforce the wall. I got other things to do." Turning, he didn't wait to hear what else she had to say. He bounded over to the entrance of the camp, guilt tugging at his pelt for how dismissive he was with Brightspots, but he had to push it aside.

He had a clan to look after.

The moon dimly lit the night sky, cascading an eerie glow upon the camp below. All activity within the camp was either quiet, or nonexistent. A figure outside the camp stalked to and fro, calm, but alert. His ears perked, body erect, he listened for any sounds. The white tinging his mostly ginger and black marked body was turned a mute silver in the moonlight, his grassy green eyes flickering when caught correctly in the pale light.

The trees stirred faintly as snow began to fall, light against the leaves as if to prepare for heavier fall. The tom sniffed as a flake landed on his nose, only brushing out his fur more to protect against the chilly atmosphere. He shivered unintentionally as a particularly cold breeze blew past him, but stiffened as a scent caught in the wind.

He sharply drew his head up, nose and muzzle twitching, eyes narrowing. An unfamiliar scent bathed his tongue, and his fur began to prickle.

"Does Swirlstar usually leave his warriors out here to freeze?" Gingerclaw nearly jumped out of his pelt as the voice spoke. Pinpointing it, he turned around. A shape melded out from the shadows, and at first, only the malicious glow of pale yellow was able to be seen. As the cat rose up, Gingerclaw knew that this was Oakstar, BlizzardClan's leader. The tom swallowed, starting to tremble against his will, but held his ground.

Claws unsheathing, he held steadfast, mustering up the most defiant glare he could. "I smell fear. I understand, but don't worry. This will all be quick." Oakstar chortled, a sneer crossing his features as he raised his tail. Gingerclaw was able to see more shadows from around meld out, but to his mild relief, he found that there didn't seem to be that many. SnowClan could drive them back easily.

"It must come from your own then." He spat, silently thanking StarClan that his voice held steady. Oakstar snorted, giving a twitch of his tail.

"Funny." Unamusement sat heavy in his voice, and before Gingerclaw could respond, the leader leapt at him. He jumped out of the way just in time, just enough to let out a warning screech. It only turned into a pained one as Oakstar had swiped at his hind legs, tripping him up, and followed up with a nasty bite to Gingerclaw's right back leg.

Another battlecry followed up, and all eyes shot over as a multitude of SnowClan cats poured out of the camp, war cries all around.

Swirlstar had taken the lead, and instantly spotted Oakstar. Spitting, he leapt full fury at the BlizzardClan leader, bowling him off of Gingerclaw. He followed up with a swipe at the other leader's ear, satisfaction boiling up inside him as he felt his claws connect and tear at the fur there. Oakstar growled out, ducking as Swirlstar sent another blow, and dived under the marbled tom's belly.

Swirlstar was quick to leap back as Oakstar took a vicious swipe at his underbelly, and rolled out of the way as he retaliated with a slam of his paws. Bouncing back to his paws, the SnowClan leader moved to leap at Oakstar again, but staggered aside as a cat bowled him over. He was briefly pinned against the ground as he felt rabbit blows sting at his side. Growling, he writhed and fought under his attack, finally managing to dislodge them with a well aimed blow to the stomach.

A grunt was heard, and Swirlstar used all his weight to push himself back up, turning on the cat. As they scrambled up, he was able to recognize Brushfang. The black and silver tom was back on his paws no sooner, a snarl pulled onto his lips. His tail lashed, and he leapt forward, feigning an attack to one side. Swirlstar prepared to block, but as he realized his mistake, it seemed to be too late.

Brushfang had sunk his teeth into Swirlstar's shoulder, claws dragging at his pelt. The leader grit his teeth against the pain, simply pushing against him. His weight seemed to overtake the deputy's, and the two tumbled to the side, the SnowClan cat crushing him beneath his weight. He quickly rolled over, springing away from him, but the other tom was surprisingly quick. He was back on his paws soon after, leaping again, only to stagger as another cat bumped into him.

Rosethorn had come to Swirlstar's uncalled for aide, but as she moved to attack Brushfang again, she stopped. Her eyes widened, horror and surprise clouding her vision. She shifted a half step back, leaving Brushfang to prepare himself, grunting in surprise at this action. "Silverscar?" She whispered, trembling slightly. Brushfang flinched, his own eyes stretching wide for a brief moment. Swirlstar backed up, confused at the exchange, only to growl out as he felt his hindquarters receive a stinging blow.

Whirling around, a she-cat glared at him, hissing furiously. She lunged forward, and Swirlstar reacted slowly enough to purely set her up. At last second, he stood up, and crashed back down on her. Squashing her, he clawed and bit at her sides and back, only digging harder as she writhed and spat furiously. When she couldn't escape, and her spitting turned to howls of pain, he let her go, and she turned and tumbled into the bushes. He stood back up, shaking out his fur.

Looking around, he saw space outside his camp was filled with screeching, writhing cats, fighting for what was theirs. They seemed to be outnumbering the BlizzardClan cats, which came as surprising, but he was grateful nonetheless. He crouched down, ready to charge back into the battle, but was quite literally swept off his paws. When he made contact with the ground again, it was in a pile of snow, and at first, he was frozen from the shock of it. No time was left for him to register as someone leaped atop of him, effectively pinning him.

"I'm sure you'll think words through more carefully, next time." A voice snarled in his ear. Swirlstar was barely able to catch a glimpse of Oakstar's malicious yellow eyes, before he couldn't breath. The BlizzardClan's leader's jaws were clamped around his throat, and his vision was growing black… He could barely feel his flesh and fur ripping, barely could make out the bubbling crimson staining the snow below where he lay, he could barely see anything. Everything was a blur… The shapes around him were fading. He could scarcely tell when the pressure was off of him. The only way he knew was the last glimpse of the world he caught was Oakstar sneering down at him, blood staining his muzzle and chest, and then, nothing.

When Swirlstar opened his eyes, he gasped, scrambling to his paws. He felt battered, beaten, and bruised. He was in a forest clearing, with nine cats surrounding him, brushed in the cold starlight and truth. He shuddered, lowering his head and tail.

He was in StarClan.

A cat stood up, padding towards him on long, lean legs. The ginger pelt, crisscrossed by shades of gold and white. A white muzzle, toes… Grassy green eyes so hauntingly familiar. His mother.

"Bledstar." He whispered, ducking his head as she approached.

"You've lost your first life, Swirlstar." She announced grimly, stretching her head forward to rest it on his own. "You now have eight left. Careful how you tread." She murmured.

"I'll be careful. I will, I swear it, I will." The tom muttered, feeling himself grow hazy. As his vision darkened again, a swelling feeling began to fill him. Power like no other. Unbridled like anything else. He was growing stronger, more alive, and then…

His eyes snapped open. As his vision and hearing cleared, he saw cats running off, and cats swarming into camp. "Another patrol has gotten into camp! Fall back!" That was Brokensoul's cry.

 _Brightspots._ With a grunt, the leader heaved himself to his paws, shaking his pelt out. His throat felt sore, but it was healed significantly. StarClan had done their work. He sent a silent prayer for strength to be held in him as he charged towards the camp, pushing his way inside. There wasn't a crevice of the clearing not filled with fighting cats. Swirlstar desperately searched for Brightspot's pale pelt among them all, but found nothing.

With a growl, he launched himself at the nearest BlizzardClan cat. He caught her in a lock, battering her belly and side with rabbit kicks until she practically begged for mercy. Letting her go, he flung off another BlizzardClan cat that had leaped at him. A stinging blow was sent to his ear, but he shook it off, retaliating. Claws met fur, and went further to flesh. He could feel blood well up under his assets, and it sprayed on his muzzle as he tore back towards him. The cat snarled, swiping at his face, but Swirlstar had ducked. He lunged forward, nipping the tom's foreleg, before fully clamping onto his shoulder.

Blood was sharp on his tongue, but he bit harder, finally releasing as the cat made no more attempt to attack him and took off out of the camp. He whirled around to attack another cat, but found that hardly any of BlizzardClan was left. Finally, a yowl split the air, and cats broke apart from each other. BlizzardClan slunk away towards the camp entrance, but did not leave, only stopped and lingered. Oakstar stepped into the middle of the camp, eyes flickering, head raised. He looked battered himself, but proud, as if he had won. He was about to speak, but the screeching of cats stopped him. All looked towards the scene.

A white tom and tortoiseshell she-cat writhed on the ground, together, blows furious and wild. "Enough!" Oakstar snarled, and the two broke apart, staggering to their paws. Swirlstar recognized Fogfur, bloodied and tired looking, but bold determination set in his eyes. Spottedsage, surprisingly(or not), had been his rival, panting and eyes narrowed, fur on end. Blood dripped from her jaws and side, while Fogfur leaned awkwardly on one leg with a nasty bite to it. "Why?" Was all Oakstar asked, sounding mostly exasperated, but more anger was buried in his voice.

"This mousebrain attacked me!" Spottedsage spat, swiping a paw towards Fogfur.

"She was attacking a blind she-cat!" Fogfur argued, a disgusted snort leaving his muzzle.

"She was attacking me back, though!"

"She was defending herself!" Came his reply, and the two looked ready to jump at each others' throats again.

"Come here." Oakstar growled, tail lashing, and both slinked over. The leader watched the two, but soon turned his attention back to SnowClan, Swirlstar specifically. "I hope SnowClan has leaned a lesson."

"The only lesson to be learned here is that you're a coward." The other leader spat in response, hackles raised in response. "You know you've been stealing prey, and just because you're angry I pointed it out at the gathering gives you no justification for your actions." Oakstar's eyes flickered in surprise at the SnowClan leader's words. They narrowed only moments later, however.

"You know nothing, Swirlstar." The dark orange tabby spat, giving another lash of his tail. "Consider this your warning for your false accusations." Oakstar raised his tail, and his cats filed out from camp. As Fogfur ducked to follow, Oakstar sunk his teeth into his scruff, dragging the tom back. He let go of him, giving a harsh swipe across the right side of his face. The white tom howled out, staggering to the ground.

"Not you." He growled, fur bushing out. "Next time my clan finds you on my territory, they have permission to kill you. You're lucky you're getting away with your life, traitor." With another festering glare sent towards Fogfur and Swirlstar, the other leader turned on tail and disappeared through the tunnel.

Swirlstar felt his body slacken slightly, and Brokensoul bounded up beside him. "Should I take a small patrol to make sure they're all followed out?" He asked. The leader didn't answer him at first, sights set on Fogfur as the warrior groaned and pushed himself to his paws, as well as where Brightspots was and how she was faring.

"Uh… Yeah. Small patrol. Don't be seen and don't engage in combat if you don't have to." He responded, twitching his tail. The deputy gave a nod, calling over warriors that were the most uninjured, and swept out of camp with them. Fogfur staggered again, limping towards the entrance.

"Fogfur-" Swirlstar had started, but the tom had already seemed to predict what he was going to say.

"I don't regret my decision, Swirlstar." The white warrior rasped, head hanging, eye closed as blood dribbling down the side of his face. He was probably blind in that eye now, Swirlstar mused. "But I can't stay. Not right now. I-I'll leave your territory. I'm sorry. Thank you." He ducked out of camp before the leader could protest. Swirlstar ducked his head briefly as well, only to look over as his name was called.

A red and black striped she-cat padded up to him, her gaze sullen. "Brightspots wants to talk to you." Shadestream meowed softly, turning to look over towards the elders' den. Swirlstar dipped his head, ready to hear what she had to say as he turned to stride over. She was probably going to chew his ear off about being able to handle herself. Probably was going to say 'I told you so' for joining in the battle, then apologize as Skypool treated her wounds for Fogfur having to save her, and how hurt she'd gotten.

He stopped walking. His blood went cold.

Skypool was crouched over Brightspots, head low. The elder lay on her side, blood welled up on her belly. Her underside was completely stained with the rich crimson color, her sides scored with marks of a harsh fight. The thin layer of snow beneath her body had turned a brilliant vermillion from the amount of blood loss. The only thing that brought Swirlstar rushing over to her was that he was able to see the faint rise and fall of her side. "Oh, Brightspots…" He whispered as he reached her side, looking down desperately at her. Her eyes were closed, small rivulets of red running down from the corners of her jaws.

As her name was spoken, her eyes flickered open. Sightless and clouded, she focused on nothing, but drew in a wheezing breath. "Swirlstar." She croaked out, voice faint and broken. "I'm… I'm sorry. I thought… I couldn't… Let them... " A shuddering breath was drawn in, and she only coughed from it. Blood hit Swirlstar's muzzle from it, and dotted the ground near her muzzle. He swallowed, looking at Skypool in question. The medicine cat gave a grim shake of her head, apology heavy in her posture and eyes.

Swirlstar drew in his own shuddering breath, burying his head into Brightspot's neck. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I couldn't protect you in time. Even… Fogfur couldn't… It's my fault. How am I a leader?"

"Don't." She rasped, only causing the leader to draw his head back and look at her. Her lips had drawn up in some form of a sneer, but it only seemed to be out of pain. "You did… What you could. SnowClan is… Lucky to have you."

"But I-"

"I… Love you, but, this is… Not mine… Not our destiny." She breathed out. Her voice was only getting more shaky, trembling from the effort of trying to speak. Swirlstar wanted her to not saying anything, to save her breath, but he knew this was the last time he would hear her voice in the waking world. She turned her head, slightly, seemed to lift it almost. Her eyes stretched wide, jaws parted. "Yes, I… I'm ready. Thank you, Bledstar." She breathed, her head slowly falling back against the ground.

"Brightspots…" Swirlstar gave a pained whisper, ears flat against his skull as he craned over her body. He could feel his heart hammer in his chest as the she-cat's eyes slid towards his own being, and he swore he saw a twinkle in her eye, before they completely glassed over. One last breath left her, and her head lolled more to the side, lifeless as her cold growing body.

The snow fell loudly that night in SnowClan camp and territory.

The next day she had been buried. Rosethorn had passed during the night due to head trauma, and had been buried at the same time as Brightspots. No sign of Fogfur had been spotted, but only mere days later, his body was found between the SnowClan and BlizzardClan border, bloody and bruised.

As Swirlstar sat and watched the cats of his clan mingled about, he couldn't help but think of more trouble that was to come. With the days growing colder and darker earlier, he'd noticed some questionable motives of his deputy, and even a few of his warriors. Deep down, he knew that his clan's worries were far from over.

He had nobody in the waking world to speak and share about these plagued thoughts he had, but he knew someone was walking with him step by step. A lingering feeling, phantom steps and touches by his side, as light as how the snow fell.


End file.
